Level 5 (Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble)
|theme=Ice |boss=Orbservor |common enemies=Blinkbat, Blockbot, Broom Hatter, Dekabu, Gordo, Waddle Dee}} '''Level 5' is an area in the upper left-hand corner of Planet Popstar that serves as the fifth level in Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble. General Information Level 5 is an area made of ice crystals. Most of the ground is made of ice or special tiles, so Kirby must adapt to reduced friction. The cloudy sky is traversed in two stages, and a cavern (which is not made of ice but does have frozen floors) is traversed in one. Like all levels in Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble, it ends at a castle where the boss dwells. Stages Stage 1 Kirby rolls around on platforms suspended in the sky. With the exception of three small sections, the entire stage is frozen over. Dash panels are introduced here—when Kirby touches one, he sticks to it and charges up speed, then launches forward when the player presses the A Button. Bumpers move around all over this stage, making the reduced friction of the ice even more dangerous. Waddle Dees patrol parts of the platform, but Invincible Candy makes them a nonissue. Secrets *The Red Star is hidden on a small platform after the gate. After passing the sixth diagonally-placed long Bumper, Kirby can bounce between two round Bumpers rapidly. This grants him brief invincibility that he can use to destroy the leftmost Bumper. He can then carefully cross a thin strip to the star. *The Blue Star is hidden on a small platform after the gate. After passing the fourth diagonally-placed long Bumper, Kirby can veer to the right and carefully cross a thin strip to the star. *The Warp Star is hidden before the gate. It is located on the left side of the platform after the first four long Bumpers. It takes Kirby to a Bonus Stage that is arranged into a maze. The hero can collect enough Star Pieces and 1UPs here to earn six lives. Stage 2 Kirby rolls through an icy cavern. Disappearing and reappearing floor makes up a large portion of the stage. When the blue floors appear for a few seconds, the red floors disappear, and vice-versa. Large Pop-Up Floors also appear, which thrust Kirby into the air when the player presses A. These obstacles, coupled with spikes and large Bumpers, make the cavern a hazardous stage to pass through. Only a single enemy inhabits the cavern: one Blinkbat. Secrets *The Red Star is hidden in an alcove after the gate. In the room filled with large Pop-Up Floors, Kirby can bounce with the repeatedly to gain temporary invincibility. By rolling to the upper right corner, he can destroy a large Bumper to reveal the star. *The Blue Star is hidden in an alcove after the gate—it is parallel to the Red Star's location, so it is acquired the same way, though on the left side rather than the right. *The Warp Star is hidden in an alcove before the gate. After using the second track-mounted Jump Hole, Kirby can rapidly bounce between two large Bumpers, gaining temporary invincibility. He must then destroy the leftmost Bumper and move up the corridor. The appearing and disappearing portions of the floor present a danger, so the hero must move carefully. The Warp Star takes Kirby to a grassy Bonus Stage where Star Pieces briefly appear on several platforms, but appearing/disappearing floors make certain platforms accessible or inaccessible at certain times. Stage 3 Kirby rolls around on blue platforms suspended in the sky, though there are relatively few of them here. Instead, the hero primarily rides on clouds, most of which are attached to circuits. Red clouds move automatically while white clouds on circuits follow the Game Boy Color's gyroscope. Broom Hatters appear on the platforms and Gordos move along circuits; if Kirby's cloud hits a Gordo, the pink puff in knocked into the abyss below. Secrets *The Red Star is hidden near a platform after the gate. When riding a cloud on a circuit, Kirby must jump to another platform before reaching the Goal. He can line up the jump to grab the floating star before landing. *A Warp Star is hidden on a small platform before the gate. Instead of jumping from a red cloud to the gate, Kirby must jump to a white cloud, then ride it to the right. He must then jump to the Warp Star, which takes him to a Bonus Stage. In it, the pink puff eats Invincible Candy and rushes through lines of Broom Hatters through the use of dash panels. Stage 4 Kirby rolls through the game's fifth castle. Like the other stages in Level 5, the hazards are more likely to KO the hero by knocking him into the abyss below than by damaging him excessively. Blockbots, Dekabus, and spring-mounted Bumpers pose this threat, especially when the slippery floor is added. Kirby must also pass through switches, spikes, and a pool of water to reach the Warp Star at the end. It takes him to the boss: A blue Orbservor. Secrets *The Red Star is hidden in an alcove after the gate. Kirby finds a wall on the right side of the stage shortly before the Warp Star. When a Dekabu slams the ground, the hero is launched into the air slightly; he can use this to get atop the wall, which leads him to the star. Gallery KTnT 5-1.png|Stage 1 KTnT 5-2.png|Stage 2 KTnT 5-3.png|Stage 3 KTnT 5-4.png|Stage 4 Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Category:Ice Category:Sky Category:Cave Category:Castle